pingwinfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spis odcinków
thumb|352px Lista odcinków: Popcornowa Panika Popcorn Panic Błyskawiczne zniknięcie Gone in a Flash Permanentna inwigilacja Tangled in the Web Korona za rozum Crown Fools Sąsiad z Księżyca Launchtime Nawiedzone zoo Haunted Habitat Operacja: Pluszak Operation: Plush & Cover 31.03.2009 Dzień Króla Juliana Happy King Julien Day! 01.01.2009 21.11.2009 05 Operacja: Jajko Paternal Egg-Stinct 02.01.2009 O jedną baterię za daleko Assault & Batteries 06.04.2009 28.11.2009 06 Wszystko albo nic Penguiner Takes All 07.04.2009 Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej Two Feet High and Rising 18.04.2009 05.12.2009 07 Niewidzialny wróg The Hidden Król Maurice Pierwszy Kingdom Come 24.04.2009 12.12.2009 08 Mistrz kierownicy Little Zoo Coupe Bombowa rozrywka All Choked Up 30.05.2009 19.12.2009 09 Albo rybka albo... Go Fish Lodzio miodzio Miracle on Ice 06.06.2009 26.12.2009 10 Operacja: Igła Needle Point Zaćmiony Eclipsed 26.06.2009 02.01.2010 11 Mega Mort Mort Unbound Sublokatorka Roomies 17.08.2009 09.01.2010 12 Wrażliwy Rysiek Roger Dodger 01.08.2009 Powrót Mecha-Lemurac Lemur See, Lemur Do 18.08.2009 16.01.2009 13 Ni wydra, ni... Otter Gone Wild 19.08.2009 Kici kici Cat's Cradle 01.08.2009 23.01.2010 14 Klątwa Misfortune Cookie 20.08.2009 Zakochana małpa Monkey Love 17.08.2009 30.01.2010 15 Zbliża się orka Skorca! 21.08.2009 Mniej niż zero Tagged 19.09.2009 06.02.2010 16 Koleje losu What Goes Around Maska szopa Mask of the Raccoon 15.01.2010 13.02.2010 17 Zemsta Doktora Bulgota Dr. Blowhole’s Revenge 12.10.2009 20.02.2010 18 Tańczący z duszami Out of the Groove Prawo dżungli Jungle Law 24.10.2009 27.02.2010 19 Byłem żywym trupem I Was a Penguin Zombie Operacja: Żądło Sting Operation 27.11.2010 04.03.2011d 20 Dzień próby Command Crisis Gorzka prawda Truth Ache 14.11.2009 06.03.2010 21 Król jest sam All King, No Kingdom Nietykalny Untouchable 05.12.2009 13.03.2010 22 Słoniowa pamięć An Elephant Never Forgets Miłość z automatu Otter Things Have Happened 27.11.2009 20.03.2010 23 Miss Ja Miss Understanding Porządek musi być Over Phil 16.01.2010 27.03.2010 24 Żeluś Jiggles 02.01.2010 Zoo Tube Zoo Tube 02.01.2010 03.04.2010 25 Potwór z głębin Snakehead! 06.02.2010 Sokoł i kocha The Falcon and the Snow Job 06.02.2010 10.04.2010 26 Memento Mort The Penguin Stays in the Picture 09.03.2010 Zemsta jest słodka Huffin and Puffin SEZON DRUGI 13.03.2010 07.04.2011 27 Czerwony Wiewiór The Red Squirrel To kwestia czasu It’s About Time 11.09.2010 21.04.2011 28 Kaboom Kaboom and Kabust Hełm The Helmet 04.09.2010 28.04.2011 29 Robaki atakują Stop Bugging Me Szkolna wycieczka Field Tripped 15.05.2010 05.05.2011 30 Ali-lokator Gator Watch Gołębie serce In the Line of Doody 19.07.2010 12.05.2011 31 Zaginiony skarb Złotego Wiewióra The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel 18.09.2010 19.05.2011 32 Noce i dnie Night and Dazed W uścisku boa The Big Squeeze 19.06.2010 26.05.2011 33 Uwolnić owcę Can’t Touch This Twarde jajko do zgryzienia Hard Boiled Eggy 02.10.2010 02.06.2011 34 Ostrożnie z życzeniami Wishful Thinking Prima Aprilis April Fools 09.10.2010 09.06.2011 35 Cześć, laleczko Hello, Dollface 21.07.2010 Drobnym drukiem Fit to Print 19.07.2010 16.06.2011 36 Zaraza Operation „Cooties” 23.10.2010 Dorwać kierowcę Driven to the Brink 19.07.2010 23.06.2011 37 Pan Talon Mr. Tux Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli Concrete Jungle Survival 23.10.2010 30.06.2011 38 Przyjaciel w pudełku Friend-in-a-Box 04.09.2010 Borsucza siła Badger Pride 16.10.2010 07.07.2011 39 Zakazany wynalazek Invention Intervention Fajny wózek Cradle and All 12.12.2010 14.07.2011 40 Przedświąteczna gorączka The All Nighter Before Christmas 06.11.2010 21.07.2011 41 Wykonać robotę Work Order Brylantowy król Hot Ice 15.01.2011 28.07.2011 42 Knujemy Whispers and Coups Czarodziejski pędzel Brush with Danger! 31.03.2011 04.08.2011 43 Wyobcowany Alienated 18.04.2011 Biała dama The Otter Woman 12.02.2011 11.08.2011 44 Dyrektor X The Officer X Factor Miłość boli Love Hurts 08.07.2011 18.08.2011 45 Operacja: Dobry uczynek Operation: Good Deed Chrupki w pudle When the Chips Are Down 19.03.2011 25.08.2011 46 Współlokator Kanga Management Jestem szczurem Rat Fink 26.02.2011 01.09.2011 47 Prawa ręka Right Hand Man Gdzie mój mózg? Brain Drain 02.04.2011 08.09.2011 48 Za słodko Cute-astrophe 26.03.2011 Królem być King Julien for a Day 17.06.2011 15.09.2011 49 Wizyta wujka A Visit from Uncle Nigel 26.03.2011 Maurice idzie spać Maurice at Peace 19.03.2011 22.09.2011 50 Zamaskowany wichrzyciel Danger Wears a Cape Operacja: Teatr Operation: Break-speare 13.06.2011 29.09.2011 51 Operacja: Zmień sąsiada Operation: Neighbor Swap 16.06.2011 Nie wolno prześledzić Herring Impaired 15.06.2011 06.10.2011 52 Mały ptaszek Rock-a-Bye Birdie 14.06.2011 Boa mściciel All Tied Up with a Boa 11.02.2012 05.04.2012 53 Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia Loathe at First Sight Problem z Żelusiem The Trouble With Jiggles 06.01.2012 12.04.2012 54 Włochaty problem Hair Apparent Miłość o długiej szyi Love Takes Flightless 20.08.2011 19.04.2012 55 Wymarzone wakacje The Hoboken Surprise 24.09.2011 26.04.2012 56 Zwierzęta domowe Pets Peeved Tyci-tyci Byte-Sized 26.11.2011 03.05.2012 57 Arcywróg Arch-Enemy Wielki S.T.A.N.K. The Big S.T.A.N.K. 31.03.2012 10.05.2012 58 Niebezpieczna gra The Most Dangerous Game Night 27.04.2012 Uliczny kolega Street Smarts 10.10.2011 17.05.2012 59 Czas stop Time Out Nasz człowiek w Greferbergerstanie Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan 09.09.2011 24.05.2012 60 Powrót zemsty Doktora Bulgota The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole 61 10.10.2011 31.05.2012 62 Uwierz w bebech Gut Instinct Ptak zamknięty, ptak szalony I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane 16.01.2012 07.06.2012 63 Operacja: Antarktyda Operation: Antarctica 27.05.2012 14.06.2012 64 Bezsenny ninja Nighty Night Ninja 17.05.2012 Wróg u bram Siege the Day 16.01.2012 21.06.2012 65 Impas w tunelu The Big Move Zagrożony gatunek Endangerous Species SEZON TRZECI 13.05.2012 04.08.2012 66 Mała Stopa Littlefoot Matczyna miłość Smotherly Love 03.06.2012 11.08.2012 67 Śledzik dla szefa A Kipper for Skipper Wewnętrzne piękno High Moltage 22.04.2012 18.08.2012 68 Operacja: Wielka kula Operation: Big Blue Marble 16.04.2012 25.08.2012 69 Koty dwa Feline Fervor 19.04.2012 Akcja bez zadęcia Action Reaction 17.06.2012 01.09.2012 70 Kura mózgowa Mental Hen 20.04.2012 Królestwo za kciuk Thumb Drive 20.05.2012 08.09.2012 71 Gracja na lodzie Antics on Ice Podkopany dołek Showdown on Fairway 18 17.04.2012 15.09.2012 72 Ja, król King Me 29.07.2012 Szeregowy i fabryka cuksów Private and the Winky Factory 19.12.2015 22.09.2012 73 Najlepszy wróg Best Foes Noc Wezuwiuszów Night of the Vesuviuses 24.11.2015 29.09.2012 74 Operacja: Jednorożec apokalipsy Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse 10.06.2012 06.10.2012 75 Wszędzie żołędzie Nuts to You Terror z Madagaskaru The Terror of Madagascar 03.11.2012 18.02.2013 76 Bananowa Afryka Best Laid Plantains 29.07.2012 Test na szefa P.E.L.T 24.12.2013 19.02.2013 77 Operacja: Podmianka Operation: Swap-panzee Śniegogeddon Snowmageddon 14.02.2015 20.02.2013 78 Tunel miłości Tunnel of Love 03.11.2012 Idealny dzień Skipper Makes Perfect 25.11.2015 21.02.2013 79 Pingwin, który mnie kochał The Penguin Who Loved Me 10.11.2012 22.02.2013 80 Kulki sądowe Marble Jarhead Gdy Chucka brak